That Old Feeling
by Girlygirl
Summary: My take on who saves Carly from drowning in the water. Carly? It's finished


I watch the show today (April 1. 03) and I saw Carly fall into the water and the preview showed someone trying to save her so here's my take on what I think should happen. I love this couple but no one really write about them. Underneath it all they are perfect for each other so please read and review. I own nothing so please don't sue. Please remember to review I really love reading what you all have to say.

That old feeling

What I do, everything I do I don't really think about. I never think about the consequences, or how it will affect other people or how what I do now will change whatever was suppose to happen in ten minutes. That how I've always been, reckless, spontaneous, some call it stupid. And I'd agree, but this time, this stupid thing was anything but. I was supposed to be on my way to the cottage, on my way to my sister and on my way to our newest little plan when I heard it. The screaming and yelling that could only be women. Normally I would have kept walking, someone else could take care of it and play the knight in shining armor, for my armor was tainted and I really didn't feel like slipping it on only to be accused of something but the name that cut through the calm day stopped me.

"CARLY!!" I knew that voice, it was Courtney's, but that wasn't what sent me flying in its direction, what sent me that way was the fact that Carly was in trouble. I don't know how I ran that fast but I was soon greeted by the sight of Courtney kneeling and leaning over the dock with Michael hidden behind her trying to pull Carly out of the freezing cold water that was threatening to over power her for good. Everything was a blur of blonde hair and piercing screams and horrified looks but that only pushed me to move faster. Pulling off my designer black shoes I gentle pushed past Courtney just as Carly went under and dove in after her. The icy cold water chilled me right down to my bones before shocking me into reality and I quickly spun around for any sight of the blonde who had created that little boy out on the docks with me. I couldn't find her, she was nowhere to be found and my lungs were starting to burn. The fact that Carly had been in the water longer then I pushed me to find her, if my lungs hurt hers must be bursting. Finally I caught sight of her head, slowly sinking towards the bottom. I cupped my hands and pushed off from my spot and started gliding towards her, cutting the water like a pro. Thank God mom had insisted on swimming lesions as a kid. I grabbed her under her arms and pulled her up against me. The world seemed to stop for a second as I gazed down on her face. If we hadn't been in the situation we were in you would have thought that she was sleeping her eyes closed and a peaceful smile gracing her face. It was then that I brushed past her neck and didn't feel a pulse, I had to get her out of the water, and if she didn't die from lack of oxygen she was going to die of hypothermia if I didn't do something. The problem now however was that I had lost the opening and I wasn't going to be a big help to Carly dead. Panic washed over me for a minute but I pushed it back down and racked my brain for something, anything that would help me. Finally it came to me and I flipped so that my feet were pressed against the glass. I pushed at it, banging it, kicking it as hard as I could willing it to break. In was in the moment that I prayed to God, if he was listening, to help me, to save her, to overlook ALL of my sins and save me. The ice finally cracked and seconds later broke, letting the sun pour in instead of being fogged by the glass. I was losing conciseness, my lungs were past exploding, by I had to do this, I had to reach deep inside and pull up enough strength to get Carly and I out. I did, I don't know where the strength came from but seconds later I gulped in a huge gulp of fresh, clean, air letting it cleanse my lungs before pulling Carly out and jumping out after her. I moved, off of the ice and on to the hard wood of the dock before slipping off her jacket; it wasn't going to help her any. My hands automatically went to her neck looking for a pulse and like I already knew it wasn't there. I could feel the docks shake as they ran towards us, family, friends, reporters, I didn't really know who but they were coming. They weren't my concern thought, Carly was. Brushing the blonde strands from her face I plugged her nose before bringing my mouth down of hers and performing CPR. Breath, Breath, Breath, stop, Push, Push, Push. Nothing, I tried again. Breath, Breath, Breath, Breath, stop, Push, Push, Push, Push. Again nothing. 

"Come on Carly, you can do it." I whispered to no one but the wind. Courtney fell to her knees on the other side of Carly and placed her jacket on top of the 'sleeping' woman. 

"Mama!" Michael's cries stun, like a bee in the summer and all I could think about was that he needed Carly more then anyone. I felt his hand grip my shoulder as I leant in for another go at CPR; I had to try cause she had to make it. Breath, Breath, Breath, stop. I went for the stomach but Courtney beat me to it, already pushing down. 

"Nothing, nothings happening," She was losing it cause Carly wasn't responding and I was losing it cause Michael was losing it and Carly was just plan losing.

"Come on Carly don't let me win, if you die I get Michael," I played on her biggest fear, not because I was a totally heartless asshole but because it would make her fight to live and that was my main goal.

"Again, do it again," I yelled to the girl kneeling not even two feet away and she knew what I was talking about. For the fourth time I placed my lips over hers, which were now, ice cold and turning blue. Breath, Breath, Breath, stop and Courtney did the rest. We stopped, giving it a second and just when it seemed that it hadn't work she started coughing up water, spitting it everywhere as I helped her sit up. She grabbed my arm, hanging on it like a lifeline as the water splashed on to the snow covered ground. 

"Easy, that's good, here we go," I told her as I rubbed her back and watched her take in breath after glorious breath.

"You'll never win, I'll never die." She whispered it out with all the power she had in her but I heard and I smiled. Glancing down at her I noticed the laughter in her eyes and helped her to her feet. Michael throw himself full force at him mother and she wrapped her arms around him protecting him from everything.  

"Hey, Mr. Man," her voice was scratchy and ragged but Michael didn't care he was just happy to be with her, he was happy that she was there to be with. She let Courtney pull him away before she turned to me. Her arm locked around my neck and she threw herself into my arm.

"Thank you, so much," She whispered into my ear as my arms found their way around her petit waist.

"It was nothing, just don't do it again," she had scared me more then anything, but I was happy that she was alive.

"I won't, I promise," She was crying, I could feel her shoulders shacking.

"You're ok, Carly, it's over." I rubbed her back, this was out of character for either of us but then again she had almost died.

"No, it could have been over, but then you saved my," She pulled away to look at me as she firmly told me that. I found myself nodding at her telling her she was right. Sonny showed up then, with Jason in tow, of course and Carly gave me one last hug before being wrapped up in her husband's arms as Sonny yelled and question everyone. I stepped back as I watch my son hide his face in Carly's legs and Sonny pat his head as if he was his. Everyone had just about forgot me and in a wired way I was happy because of it. I hadn't jumped in the water for the good publicity or ever to see Michael, like I had said my shining armor was tainted, I did it because I couldn't let Carly die. Even after everything that had happened between us I still loved her, love her like the first time I ever saw her and now she would in some strange way love me to or at least be grateful but she would never be able to hate me again and that was all I wanted. I turned then, turning my back on the people and my son and the woman I could never have and was surprised when I heard her calling me.

"Hey, wait, I.., well thank you and you can come by and see Michael when ever you want." I never thought I'd hear those word fall out of her mouth but in front of many people they did and I turned to look at her. Her eyes were once again thanking me but she didn't know that the smile that graced her face was enough.

"Thank you, I will." I think I stuttered, still in shock.

"Just call first, ok, all you have to do is call, A.J."      

-Girlygirl


End file.
